


⭐ǝ p ɐ p n ɐ s⭐

by sofia_writes_fics



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Father son sex, Father/Son Incest, Gay, Incest, Love, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Touching, adoptive father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_writes_fics/pseuds/sofia_writes_fics
Summary: “This is only a matter of time until the magic wears off-”
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Merlin (Tales of Arcadia)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 17





	1. 🎶your integrity makes me seem small🎶

**Author's Note:**

> Pls let me know how u think of this! BUT WARNING please read the tags carefully! 18+! dont like? dont read! thanks :)

The heavy aroma of magic and musk was in the salty, beachy air. Indigo eyes trace the perpendicular slopes of soft shoulders; trailing up to a beautiful face which had a timid flush upon the cheeks.

Elegant, emerald eyes—kissed by wonder—raised to study the white down of a manicured beard. They held their place, admiring the sculpted jaw that laid beneath, and contemplated for a moment what the man before them would have looked like without his trademark scruff.

But they would never be offered the chance to find out. The fates hadn’t allowed them the opportunity to convene.

And an image lost to time remains unchanged.

There was a beach nearby, and there was no hesitation whatsoever when going there. They would spend their everlasting-seeming time there. But that was only for a while.

"Good morning" said the elder, making some toast with jam. 

"Oh, good morning." said Douxie, just coming downstairs. "That smells good."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Merlin finished coating the toast with jam and then gave it to Douxie and himself. 

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome."

"What did you look like without your beard?"

"Hmm? Oh. I was a handsome young man, if I do say so myself. I used to have it so clean."

"Haha, oh." Douxie chuckled. "Do you have a picture?"

"Indeed." Merlin said, walking over to his drawer to pull out a picture and show it to Douxie.

"Wow, you look so much younger."

"Yeah."

Douxie pecked him on the cheek.

"We can't."

"Why not? It went well the last time." 

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, this is all magic, and besides, I can handle it."

"It's not strong magic, Douxie, I could still hurt you."

"It doesn't hurt me though. It feels good."

To be continued...


	2. 🌫I think I’ve seen this film before...🌫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut is in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning smut is in this chapter and yeah

“Oh, alright. But if I hurt you, you must tell me.”

“Okay, I will.” 

They quickly got to it.

The elder was already pulling the young apprentices jeans off and onto the floor. And the young wizard did the same. He swiftly got on his knees and pumped his cock to full extent. He began to bob his head lower and lower each time. Merlin was a moaning mess, and quickly told Douxie to turn over. As he put his hard length in, Douxie felt a little pain, but oh boy was it worth it. Merlin began thrusting about as hard as he could and the sound of him squealing was just enough. He let out his release, and they slept together until night. 

When Douxie woke up from his lucid dream, he got up and had this terrible headache. Like as if Merlin was only telling lies and that’s all Douxie could think about. He was so confused. But he just turned the thought away and went on with his day. He then saw Archie.

“Hello.” Said Archie. “Have a good sleep? Any bad dreams?” 

“No, it was a good one, now leave me alone. I don’t want to talk to you.” 

Archie wasn’t surprised. He had been acting like this ever since Merlin had passed. And Archie thought that maybe he should give him some space. Even if that hurt him the most.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls let me know how you like this! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	3. 💔☁️f e v e r  d r e a m☁️💔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the headache, he has felt differently of his mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!! That’s a deal! Pls enjoy!

Everything was timeless, the talks, the walks to the beach, and even the rare times where they would have touched each other in places that was unheard of. Or so he thought. Ever since that headache, his elder mentor was becoming more and more distant. Not answering him all the time, and not really talking about the adoption or his past. It had all seemed to be short. His relationship with Archie was getting worse. In fact, he had hit Archie and he was only trying to help. He couldn’t walk for two days. But Douxie didn’t care. All he cared about was seeing Merlin again. And the poison had gone too far, for he looked so unhealthy. Babydoll eyes-hued in sepia-that were once glistening and sparkly were now tired and dull. His once healthy body was now brittle and was just skin and bone. Hair had been pulled out, and anything he did eat would just be brought back up again, and he had countless bruises, cut, and scrapes all from self-harm. Thinking about how he could’ve saved Merlin if he wasn’t such an oblivious idiot. He felt like he was worthless and that the seemingly limitless time has become less limitless. And that all their precious time would be gone, and so would Merlin...

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and constructive criticism/nice supportive comments are greatly appreciated so thank you friends!!


	4. 🌫l o s t🌫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he gone???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls let me know what u think! Thanks

Chapter 4   
It was a rough night. Tossing and turning. Thinking about how his lucid dreams might disappear into nothing. And he would hate that. He would miss him even more, for that lucid dreaming was the only time he had ever got to see him. But this time this dream was not the one he had expected.

He was in the middle of nowhere and everything was white. The flashback and memories played back in his mind as he sifted through them. It was like he already knew where he was, as if he had lived through this dream before. He then saw Merlin standing there.

“Master Merlin!!” Called Douxie. “There you are!! Where am I?” 

“One more day,” mumbled Merlin. “Then I’ll be free. And my spirit will live on” 

“What are you talking about!? One more what? What is going to happen in one more day?” 

It was as if Merlin couldn’t hear him. And he couldn’t. He didn’t want to, so he shut him out for the dream. Douxie was always one to ask questions. But rarely got any answers at this point. When he had woke up, he was in so much pain. He wanted to die. And he didn’t seem to mind that he would be dying. He hadn’t eaten anything for days and his relationships will people weren’t even relationships anymore. The fact that his father was gone had been eating him alive. And that’s all that happened anymore. Maybe tomorrow will be okay he thought. Oh well.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	5. 🌫☁️h o a x ☁️🌫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peaceful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment are appreciated as always! Thanks so much!

The winds whipping about the apexed shells of adept ears were kissed by all the mist and marvel of the turbulent horizon before them.  
The presence of oceanside steeps at the forest’s edge had come as a surprise to both junior and senior. Though Merlin expressed that it did explain a few things: The unpredictable changes in weather, the occasional traces of brine against his cabin’s anterior, and the swiftness of developing rust upon his door.  
But how had they missed the ocean’s roar? The call of seabirds? Douxie’s ears were rather keen, after all. It was almost as if the limitless woodland had opened itself up to the sea, suddenly and without warning.

Inquiries for the future, perhaps.

Presently, their thoughts were alight with sanguinity as they observed the roil of the waves below from their place at the fringe of a cliff.  
Changes in scenery had always been embraced. As much as they both enjoyed the simplicity and tranquility of the forest, their charming adventures to the brooks, the lakes—and now the cliffs—allowed them experiences they’d never received the opportunity to share in life.  
And Douxie wouldn’t trade these adventures for anything.  
Hours passed without disruption; their cloudless day delineated by meals they’d prepared from Merlin’s abode, and languid treks along the steep to test its breadth. But as evening adorned them with its golden radiance, father and son found themselves humbled in the face of its majesty.  
Memory is a powerful thing.  
And the memory of lost love, is the most powerful one of all.  
Honeyed eyes gazed out at the nearly cloudless horizon, a glimmer of wonder in them as their owner recounted his dreamsicle days. Spinning one golden tale into the next as his svelte companion listened-on intently.

Interlacing their fingers, he raised his son’s delicate hand to his whiskered lips; a show of devotion he’d perfected with his son before his untimely demise. But his junior remained unaffected, blameless eyes void and distant as he stared into the suspended eternity of their hallowed dreamscape.  
“What’s it like?” came Douxie’s muted query; the fullness of a lower lip drawn between teeth.  
Merlin quirked an unmanaged brow, searching his progeny’s youthful face for any indication of his meaning.  
“Come again?” he replied, offering a mellow smile in attempted reassurance. Though it remained unseen; valentine eyes shadowing the descent of their sky’s greatest star.  
“Dying,” the conjurer pressed, fawn-like eyes meeting his father’s.  
And then came a lull—dressed in crashing waves and the song of seabirds—until at last senior lent his resonance.  
“Peaceful . . . Like before I adopted you,” he mused, gaze gingerly studying his boy’s as he squeezed the hand entwined with his own.

It was the last Douxie would ever see of his father—a spectral image paling with the final glimmers of eventide—just as it had in the preceding year.  
An ocean view, a broken heart, a vanishing light.  
The ensuing days were some of the mage’s bleakest. He could still taste the bitterness on his lips at their parting farewell.  
There was no fanfare. No thunderous applause.  
Just a man of seventy years and his handcrafted chariot, dissipating into the golden afternoon with a luminous smile and wanderlust in his blood.  
But in his absence, icy waves of isolation and denial would lap at the dwindling embers of his Douxie’s optimism.  
Douxie, who wanted to believe it had all been an intricate hoax. That his father would return to him with the death and rebirth of each daylight. But as weeks became months, he found his fate explicitly sealed.  
There would be no more adventures, no more unwanted embraces, no more unrequited romances.  
The unconditional loves he’d consistently taken for granted, had ultimately abandoned him, leaving him to inherit only the diaphanous cinders of their cherished legacies:  
The memories, and photographs on a bulletin board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know how u think of this or leave kudos! thanks so much for reading! comments are appreciated !!! :)


End file.
